


Jladrien June

by espurr_roba



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Shot, SURPRISE IT'S JLADRIEN JUNE, also dialogue prompted so yeah, also plagg is a little shit, coming soon to a theater near you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espurr_roba/pseuds/espurr_roba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aka when a shitpost goes too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jladrien June

**Author's Note:**

> shitpost (aka me in all my holy glory):  
> http://espurr-roba.tumblr.com/post/145214762033/youve-heard-of-adrienette-april-and-youve-heard
> 
> dialogue prompt:  
> http://the-noble-idiot.tumblr.com/post/144861510097/dialogue-prompts-anyone

“No, I was just in the neighborhood. Total coincidence that you're here too."

Adrien blinked. “Ladybug, this is my house.”

The spotted heroine paled right then and there, so much so that she could've just fainted and fell two stories off the windowsill right then and there. She tried for a vague semblance of a nonchalant chuckle, but when that fell flat she cleared her throat, eyes darting straight to the ground. “R-Right, um, yeah.”

Her cheeks began to burn as red as her suit, and one of her hands fumbled to steady herself on the windowpane. “This was… I-I should…”

He could just _see_ her legs tense from underneath her, like she was prepared to bolt at a moment’s notice. No, scratch that, he _knew_ that’s what she was planning to do.

“W-wait!” Adrien pleaded.

Ladybug froze midleap.

Now, in any usual situation, she would have stiffened, and shared a meaningful and secretly/not so secretly look of passion and longing with him, the both of them too engrossed with their own raw, burning feelings of love and care and desire to notice how the other would be feeling these exact emotions as well, and the ache that arose from the fact that they could not reveal the other side of themselves they so desperately yearned to show, whether it be out of personal fear or the devotion to respect the other’s decision.

In any usual situation, it would have led way to developing and forging their bond even stronger than the depths it had been building to before.

Instead, Ladybug froze midleap, and she fumbled out the goddamn window and fell the height of two stories into a freaking bush.

“Holy _shit._ ” The words escaped his lips without any conscious thought of it, and he rushed over to the window, throwing his head over to see any signs of the spotted girl that legit just made his heart _stop._

_“LADYBUG!_ ” he cried out desperately, and he _knew_ a fall like this wouldn't hurt her when she was in the suit but holy _fuck_ did that freak him out. “A-Are you okay?!”

A spandex hand shot out of the bush, giving a halfhearted thumbs up as it sort of wobbled a bit.

He released the breath he didn't know he had held. Thank _god._

Plagg just casually strolled into view, nestling himself onto Adrien’s shoulder. “She’s a keeper, alright,” he drawled amusedly.

  
At Adrien’s decidedly unamused stare, Plagg just shrugged, stuffed his face with cheese, and fell asleep.


End file.
